


Exquisite Culinary

by grossnoona



Series: ESO2019 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, subamao go to mcdonalds as subaru claims to be a genius in fast food culinary, we out here testing out some more useless au i have kept under wraps for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Hokuto is always relentlessly scolding Mao and Subaru for their need to consume so much fast food.While Mao agrees and wants to find a way to start eating healthy, Subaru is putting up a fight.He starts by getting Mao to agree with himwhich would definitely not work out as planned[ESO Round 2; Prompt 130: Eating at McDonald's]





	Exquisite Culinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Grossnoona here and we out here testing out some old AUs I haven't touched in 90000 years  
> Today's AU is a college/uni au (actually it was just dorms I rarely touched the studying part) that i probs made a long time ago lol  
> It's just Trickstar being roommates and their adventures together lol  
> The only difference in this AU is that Mao and Ritsu aren't childhood friends (or at least I'm still playing around to see what kind of friends they are; maybe they're just friends that never got back together) so that's the only heads up bc he's mentioned but Mao doesn't recognise him!  
> I hope you have fun!

Subaru and Mao are the types of boys that can probably leave off of convenience store food, fast food and all that junk. It’s always those two (and maybe occasionally Anzu) that are getting an earful from Hokuto for eating so poorly. The thing is, Mao kind of finds himself eating these types of foods out of convenience. In no way, would he eat that poorly had he have the time to prepare something healthy for once. He’d  _ do anything _ to have the time and ability to prepare for packed lunch like Hokuto but sadly, he doesn’t. Subaru, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He claims these things are of exquisite taste. “Food that only commoners can understand!” is something he’d say to Hokuto in defense of wanting to binge on fast food for the third time that week.

He doesn’t quite get what Subaru is trying to say.

Fast food is great and quick which kind of fill in all of Mao’s criteria of needing food in between classes and work by the student council. Other than that, he’d probably turn down the idea unless he has no idea what to eat. He’d probably disagree with Subaru’s statement because  _ there is nothing exquisite _ about a burger and fries that are accompanied by a fizzy drink. Though, he knows Subaru will scream if he hears such a thing leave Mao’s mouth.

“Sarii, _you_ _don’t understand_! Eating fast food is **an experience**!”

Subaru has been trying to reason him throughout the journey around campus. Mao wonders if Subaru even has classes today if he can tag along with Mao so casually. At least, he can get someone to help him stapling all of those notices on the notice board so having him around isn’t so bad. He just kind of wishes Subaru would shut up about how fast food is a category of its own and why it’s like that.

“Why are you so insistent on trying to prove to me that you  _ should be eating it every day _ ?” Mao asks as he staples the last paper from the pile. He rolls his eyes when Subaru continues about how it’s okay to eat it every day because it’s a cheap luxury. This guy is just too ridiculous, he swears.

Subaru asks him out to lunch.

A trip to Mcdonalds, he says. A place of luxury, he says.

Mao doesn’t exactly turn the offer down. He has the time to entertain Subaru and his ridiculous antics, he doesn’t have any classes nor does he have anyone to meet up with later. After all, what could go wrong in hanging with Subaru? He’s always fun to hang with. Even if he causes a couple of minor problems, the good things he’s done overrides them. He smiles softly as Subaru rejoices about having someone to eat with.

“Were you going to eat alone if I said no?” Mao asks.

Subaru shakes his head and he says he was probably going to bother that Ritsu guy from Makoto’s department. Apparently, he never quite keeps track of eating so whenever someone offers he’ll take it because he can never quite remember the last time he ate. Despite knowing nothing about this Ritsu person, he worries a little. Makoto and Subaru have talked about him on multiple occasions. Ranging from knocking out in between lectures to poor memory in anything really. Yet, Makoto has mentioned him being a genius so Mao chalks it up to that.

On their way there, Subaru fills in the gap with more useless talks about other students in the university. He talks about Adonis from one of his classes who is apparently really nice. He helped an old lady with her groceries the other day. He mentions trying to avoid Hokuto since the other has been nagging him relentlessly. Mao laughs as Subaru talks about how even Anzu has turned his back against him.

“You won’t turn your back against me, right Sarii?”

“How sure are you about that?”

Subaru whines when he hears Mao tease him.

Subaru goes on about how it’s unfair that Mao would also turn his back against him. He didn’t believe it; Mao, his only companion that shares this diet, would also turn against him. At this point, the world  _ might as well conspire against him _ . Mao laughed at Subaru’s dramatic monologue. He really was getting ridiculous over this argument.

Mao had to explain how he only has a similar diet because it’s just easy and quick not because he actually likes it. He prefers a healthier diet of course if only he had the time, energy and even money to do such things. He kind of wished he had someone to make packed lunch for him or something. It’d be nice if it was those decobentos that he sees some people get from their partners.

“Sarii is that  _ kind of guy _ , huh?” Mao didn’t like the tone of  _ that _ . Subaru has always liked teasing Mao about stupid romantic concepts like these. He tries to shush the other before he starts shouting about how Mao is too much of a romantic. He gets too easily embarrassed about it. He honestly hates it so much.

Subaru does it anyway.

Subaru talks about how Mao is such a sap for wanting to soft, cute things like decobentos. He wants someone to excitedly, embarrassingly tell him that they made him packed lunch. Subaru is honestly just going on, in dramatic fashion, how Mao has always been into those kinds of sweet gestures. He calls Mao cute for it.

“Maybe I should make  _ you _ a decobento!” Subaru exclaimed, he started walking backwards. He’s going to hit his head when they arrive, Mao is 100% sure of it. He isn’t going to bet on it because it will surely happen.

Mao laughs and jokes how he’d only accept such a thing from Subaru if he  _ can actually properly cook for once _ . Subaru scoffs and he says he can cook. At least better than Makoto. He isn’t so sure about him against Mao and Hokuto. Anzu included. He isn’t so sure where stands in that spectrum. Mao laughs at that because that’s true, not even Mao knows where he stands between those two as well. Anzu and Hokuto always cook at their place so obviously, they are better cooks than the two of them.

“I can get some help from Gami-san!” Subaru  _ always _ gets help from Koga. Mao can’t quite remember a time where Subaru didn't suggest getting Koga for help. He has to admit Koga  _ is useful _ ; he always knows what to do when there’s trouble. Pushing aside his rather arrogant personality, Koga is really helpful and will always spare time for those in need. A sweet guy, Subaru will say as he jokingly swoons for him.

Mao asks if Koga is always his first option in learning anything.

Subaru shakes his head; he states how he’ll learn to properly cook from Koga then ask someone else for help on  _ making the decobento _ . Mao tries to pry out who but Subaru, for once in his life, remains tight-lipped. He says the person in question is pretty good at making decobentos but you have to beg for it. Subaru sometimes snacks off their lunch when he doesn’t want to eat anymore.

At least Mao knows Subaru gets some form of nutrition outside of his fast-food binging.

As expected, Akehoshi Subaru hits his head against the entrance of the Mcdonalds. Like a fucking idiot. What did Mao expect really? Subaru has a knack of fooling himself. Upon arrival, it seemed the topic of making decobentos dissolves and gets quickly taken over by Subaru’s need to show Mao the true meaning of high-end culinary. In other words, he’s  _ going to make Mao try out limited items on the menu _ . Mao sighs as he watches Subaru order a list of items. He wonders if he’ll be able to stomach them as well as Subaru.

Probably not but he can try.

“Just how exactly is  _ this _ considered significantly better than a proper meal?”

“Sarii,  _ this is a proper meal _ .”

Ah shit, here we go again.

Subaru loves waxing bad poetry about fast food. He loves talking about how fast food had advanced so much that it should be considered a delicacy. It’s a snack and a meal at the same time or something like that. Mao doesn’t get it but he tries to comprehend Subaru’s “ _ powerful _ ” speeches just so he doesn’t get sulky afterwards. He laughs when Subaru starts going about how he lives and breathes food like this. Really, Subaru can be gross in a funny way.

Thing is, eating stuff like this is fine once in a while.

Wanting to binge on limited items on a Mcdonald's menu with a friend after classes is honestly a valid activity. Mao can’t deny hanging with Subaru isn’t fun especially when they do stupid things like taste-test ridiculous food. Subaru loves calling the two of them,  _ connoisseurs of the commoner food _ , just so he can take a jab of Hokuto’s more exquisite taste buds. Honestly, he’d usually deny such a title but he knows that title is true. Mao knows too much about cheap food, he might as well be a connoisseur or something ridiculous like that.

As much as they like eating Mcdonalds, they also can’t help but play around with their food.  _ More things Hokuto scolds them for _ . Had Mao’s mom seen him like this; surely she’ll react the same way as Hokuto, right? She’ll get distressed over Mao, already considered a young adult, jokingly throwing cold fries to his friend who tries to catch it with his mouth. Playing around with flimsy fries, making an irrational plot that Subaru takes too seriously. It’s a fun past time, honestly.

“Don’t you ever get tired of food like this, though?” Mao asks.

Subaru ponders about it for a while. He nods and says how it does getting tiring to eat but sometimes the food that Hokuto makes can a bit difficult to digest. Mao can say for sure, it’s because Subaru has a hard palette to please. He should probably spend more time helping out in the kitchen if he wanted to eat something that  _ he liked _ . Subaru puffs his cheek and boos at Mao in retaliation.

“Don’t boo me.” Subaru only boos harder.

Really, how old does he think he is? 6? Mao doesn’t want to know to be honest.

“If you help out, I’ll let you make me a decobento.” Mao tries to strike a deal, as well as reeling them back to the conversation prior to walking into this Mcdonalds. Subaru hums for a while, probably jokingly weighing the consequences. There’s no bad end to it. It’s just Mao getting a meal from Subaru and Subaru being able to relish in his “ _ housewife _ ” persona that Mao will never play along with.

Subaru agrees to it.

Subaru always loves to jokingly pretend to be Mao’s housewife although he isn’t exactly housewife material. At least in Mao’s opinion but for the sake of him actually helping around once in a while when it comes to cooking, Mao will indulge it for a few short moments.

“That also means staying off of this, you know?”

Subaru whines about that being added. He complains how Mao is a walking T&C always having an underlying fine print that Subaru would definitely gloss over. Mao continues saying he won’t accept the deal if Subaru doesn’t  _ at least try to eat healthy _ . Come on, it won’t be that hard. Mao wants Subaru to not die of heart disease.

Subaru claps Mao’s hand and somehow in drama-like fashion, he tries to get Mao to say he loves Subaru.

Yeah, no. Not in a Mcdonalds after consuming a generous amount of godforsaken items. His breath is unprepared for such big gestures. He tries to stop Subaru but Subaru starts coming up with his own T&C, he won’t agree to the deal unless Mao says he loves him. Really, Mao keeps setting up his own traps without realising it.

“And say it like you mean it!” Subaru insists.

Mao really didn’t think this place would be considered a place for confessions.

Mao tightly grips Subaru’s hands and takes a deep breath. He looks directly at Subaru in the eyes and finally says; “I love you so can you  _ please try to avoid this stuff? _ I’ll do it with you, I promise.”

Subaru swoons, whether that was a legitimate one or not, Mao doesn’t know. Regardless, he laughs at Subaru who says he’ll wholeheartedly accept the deal if Mao gets to do it with him. At least he won’t be lonely. Mao checks the clock and it seemed the others should be finishing up class soon. They probably could join them before heading home altogether.

They head back as Subaru gushes about what kind of lunch he’d prepare for Mao.

For once, Mao indulges that husband role Subaru keeps pushing on him. Subaru looks at him in excitement and starts claiming that Mao finally realises that they’re married. He tries to get the guy off and says they aren’t really. It’s just something Subaru likes doing.

Really, Subaru just teasing Mao believes. To be honest, he really wonders why of all the people he’d choose Mao as his lawfully wedded husband. He should ask him one day but for now, discussing going on a fast-food detox is just fine for Mao. Seeing Subaru excitedly talk is all Mao needs.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is a little all over the place I'm soz  
> I was still playing around with the AU and the entire prompt lol  
> Regardless, it's still fun! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Maybe, I'll try to tackle this again lol  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
